Lithium aluminum extruded alloys for utilization in the aerospace industry are available with the proper structural orientation and surface characteristics, but wherein the alloy is too thick requiring reduction in weight of the alloy. This is due to the fact that many extruded shapes cannot be manufactured as thin-walled extrusions. Those shapes which, due to their shape, must be extruded with a minimum thickness must subsequently be thinned.
Alloys other than lithium-aluminum have been successfully chemically milled. However, in the case of lithium-aluminum alloy, previous efforts at chemical milling have produced surface finishes which are unacceptable.
Surface roughness of metallic parts can be measured using a "roughness height rating" or RHR scale. RHR is an arithmetical average in microinches of the surface deviations from absolute smoothness. Standards in the aerospace industry dictate that the surface roughness of the lithium aluminum metal have a roughness height rating RHR of from less than 250 to 125.
Standard chemical milling processes in the aerospace industry for lithium aluminum alloy use a solution containing from 10% to 25% NaOH in water along with from 2 to 6 ounces elemental sulphur per gallon of the water - NaOH mixture. The mixture is heated to from 190 to 200 degrees Fahrenheit. This unsuccessful chemical milling mixture will produce a surface having a roughness height rating of not less than 500. Mechanical methods for producing a satisfactory surface roughness after such unsuccessful chemical milling to this reduced roughness standard are cost prohibitive.